Guardian Demon
by duckstorm47
Summary: Levy McGarden is one unlucky girl. Her previous duo of Guardian angels were both reassigned, leaving no one to protect her from the demon Gajeel Redfox. But will Gajeel really carry out his evils, or will hi stone heart melt? T to be safe. I only own the idea not the characters.
1. Chapter 1

Jet and Droy were shocked. Before, due to a computer glitch, the duo had been assigned as guardian angels to one little girl. Sadly, when the managment found out, they quickly restaffed both of them. Jet and Droy begged their supiriors to leave one. But the managment had said that the big guy upstair had made the dicision and their was no changing it.

Sadly, the two angels left their beloved little girl to the demon who had been sent to torture her.

...

Levy sat reading, completely unaware of the cuurrent problem. Her demon, who had been assigned to her by Satan himself, was smiling with glee. No longer would those stupid angels stop him from bothering this little girl. Gajeel already knew the best way to torture her.

Summoning his powers, he slowly started to take away her eye sight. After a week, she could no longer read. The doctor couldn't figure out the problem at all. It just got worse and worse. And so did Levy.

Her spirit dropped. Far. She couldn't even go to school now. All she did was sit in front of a book, hoping that her sight would return. Levy thought her life would be over.

Gajeel looked at the small ten year old. He didn't know what to do. The angels had always stopped him or fixed his misdoings before. He had never gotten away with it before. He looked at th small girl. Tears fell from her eyes, sobs breaking through her lips. Something within his 10000 year old heart broke. Summoning his power once again, he gave her back her sight. It took all night but by morning she could see ten times better than before.

She woke up, greeted by the sight of her room, its floor littered with books. She danced for joy and ran to her parents, who were also surprised. All the family got as to what happened was a little note, reading

_Merry Christmas-GR_

**HELLO AGAIN! Wow, I have not written in such a long time. YIKES! Don't worry I should be writting again soon, after all, Christmas break is coming up! Also, I've been playing with this idea for a while now. I decided to try it out. If you like it, please leave a comment. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Back by popular demand! A few people commented how the last chapter was too short: I appologize. But don't worry! The story will go on! I don't own fairy tail(sadly).**

It had been a few years since her blinding. Levy, now age 16, was as happy as could be, doing well in school, making tons of friends, and reading like there was no tomorrow. But only one thing bothered Levy: she couldn't write her own stories. Her parents were poor and the necesarry writing instraments like ink, a pen, and a note book weren't in their budget. The school that Levy attended had a strict policy, stating that notebooks were used for notes only.

Gajeel had noticed his charge's sadness. He watched, trying to figure out what this girl needed. He noticed how she stared longingly at her school notebook, her head churning. later, after a listening to Levy beg her parents for a notebook, Gajeel put two and two together.

That night, when the house was quiet, Gajeel conjured up a notebook, a bottomless inkwell, and a pen. He smiled as he placed it outside their door, labeled:

_For a Writer in need._

_-GR_

That morning, Levy got up and went to the door to get the daily milk from the milk man. She opened the door and saw a small package. Her eyes lit up as she snatched it up and brough it the table in the dinning room. She looked at its label, smiling. This _had_ to be for her. She tore open the paper surrounding the box to reveil a small black bottle, a pen, and a notebook. Levy smiled in joy, quickly opening the book and getting the small bottle open. Her new pen dabbed the ink and she set to work writing, spinning tales of the children of dragons meeting the masters of the stars. But she also wrote more personal entries too. Her friends had suddenly started to avoid her, calling her names and making fun of her. One day, she opened the journal to once again gush about her horrible friends, when she noticed a message.

_Its gonna be okay._

_-GR_

Levy stared at the page. Ths was the third time this GR had appeared in her life. Were they stalking her?

Gajeel wrote quickly, afraid that his charge would think he was a stalker of some kind.

_I am your personal Guardian Fallen Angel,_ he wrote,_ here to protect and help you. -GR_

Levy watch the ink spread across the page without any pen or ink, no hand moving it. She just stared at the page, wondering if she was crazy. Then she realized something.

"Then why didn't you stop those kids from bullying me?

Gajeel wrote back slowly, trying to remember the laws which no longer bound him.

_There are three laws angels must follow:_

Angel Laws

1. Angels cannot directly interfere with a human:all they can do is stop demons from harming them.

2. Angels cannot manifest themselves-that is they can't be seen by humans, nor heard, nor felt unless they take on a human form out of site, hearing distance, or feeling distance, of any said humans.

3. Angels cannot save their hosts from any non-demon.

_I couldn't stop them because of rule 2._

_"_I thought you said you were a fallen angel,"Levy said.

After thinking about a thousand profanities, Gajeel wrote back.

_Fine. Here are the rules I have to follow then. _

Demon Laws

1. Demons who are assigned to a person can harm them, but only indirectly or in a non painful manner. That is, they can not break their arm or push them down so they do, but they can force them into slavery and kill their family or take away their strength, like Satan with Job.

2. Demons may not be seen by humans unless they take on a human form out of site of said humans.

3. Demons cannot kill their hosts.

_Notice rule 2? _ He wrote.

Levy looked at the page, wondering what the hell kind of rules these were. They sounded like they came from some bad fanfiction. But at least this demon was someone to talk to.

"So..."she said,"do you want to be friends?"

**YA! Something midly strange to start off the story. Keep in mind that each of these rules are given a punishment for each, but those will come later. Review Please! Give me any and all critism! Is it too confusing? Should it be re written? Please review, even if as a guest!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyo everyone! I'm writing another chapter! FINALLY! Please keep in mind that this chapter is mostly to bond the Demon and his charge. So if you don't like it, dont worry, CAUSE THIS IS FILLER! FILL UP TIME! (to the tune of Mike Jackson's Thriller refrain) So ya. Enjoy and please review! I want to know how I can improve or what I'm doing good! I have rewritten chapters in the past when I recieved a few reviews, so keep that in mind! Thanks!**

_Levy Writing_

**Gajeel Writing.**

Levy looked at the board, calculating her next move. Gajeel, playing as black in their game of chess, was having his ass kicked. He had been playing since its begining and this girl, who had barely picked up a chess set before, was not destroying him game after game. _HOW CAN SHE DO THIS? _Thought the demon.

Levy smiled as she sent her queen flying down the board. "Checkmate."

A long line of swear words spewed from Gajeel's thoughts, cursing her in every language ever known to man and a few yet to be discovered.

"LEVY!" her mother called,"you better hurry up! The countdown to 1920 is coming up fast! The radio announcers really have some fun ideas about some new inventions!"

Levy rolled her eyes as she stood up, leaving the chess set behind. Gajeel hovered, unseen, behind her, wondering what crazy shenanigans these humans were up to now. The family of four, Levy, her parents, and her small younger brother, sat, listening to the radio. The heard the countdown.

"10!"

Gajeel heard the crash of glass. The family sat unknowing, the announcer's voice much to loud.

"9!"

Gajeel rushed towards the sound, quickly showing his human form after he was out of sight.

"8!"

There, a man sat, a black mask on his head. He sat, piling silverware and jewelry into a bag, a gun laying on the ground beside him.

"7!"

He turned around.

"6!"

Blood dripped from his chest, his voice mute.

"5!"

His corpse, blood and all disapeared far, far away, as the valuables were being placed back, the window being fixed.

By the time Gajeel returned to the family, the announcer had shouted "1!" and 1919 came to a close, 1920 taking its place.

Levy sat, hoping that her 18th year on this planet would be good, while Gajeel simply hoped that his job wouldn't be too hard.

...

_The new year's party._

_..._

It was New Year's day, and a party was taking place with the humans, the demons, and the angels. The demons and angels had made a temporary truce to get drunk and basically do what ever the heck they wanted. Gajeel floated up to Natsu, who was staring at the angel he was sworn to defeat.

"Luce is sooooooooo pretty..." he slurred, alchohal no doubt gripping his systems.

Gajeel rolled his eyes at the demon beside him as he looked back upon the humans, hoping his would be alright. He found her blue headed hair, wrighting in the journal. He quickly possesed the book, reading it and writing back.

_So what do demons do on New Years?_

**Same as humans: we get drunk and do stupid things with the angels.**

_The angels? Your enemies?_

**We make a temporary truce every New Years. We all used to be friends, before the fall.**

_Why did you guys fall from heaven?_

**We were a bit too...violent, so to speak.**

_What do you mean vio_

**We destroyed an entire civilization.**

_What? Which one?_

**Atlantis. Now all that remains is a demon and an angel, who protect over the graves. ****Gruvia and Jay**** Juvia and Gray are their names, respectively.**

Levy sat, reading the note in front of her. Why in the world would they sink a civilization?

**We destroyed the civilization because Jose, the now devil and Angel General at the time, had told us that the Atlantians were laughing and Marakrov, who you call God. It wasn't pretty, and we ended up being banished to Hell. But enough about me, what about you? Is there anything you want to do?**

_Well... I would like to see you in person- at least in your human form._

Gajeel looked at her. Sighing, he said in a quiet voice,"Go to the roof of the building and close your eyes. NO PEAKING."

Levy,smiling, ran to the roof of the hotel, which, lucky her, was flat like a skyscrapper. She closed her eyes, wondering what Gajeel looked like.

"You can look now shorty." A gruff voice spoke.

Levy turned around in a rage,"What did you call me?"

"Shorty. Gihi!" Gajeel laughed.

Levy sighed, looking at the demon before her. He seeemed normal enough- taller that her by a lot, black hair that shot back behind him in crazy angles, dark skin covered in piercings, and muscles that looked like they could stop a tank.

"You like, Shrimp?" He asked playfully.

If looks could kill, Hell's immortal population would drop by one.

**In the words of a great teacher from a little town...**

**"Merry F***ing Chrismas! Its Jesus' Birthday!"**

**Anyhow, merry chrismas. In a few days I get Christmas break, So i hope to write again. See you soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

Levy hit the wall in anger.

"Why..." she murmurred,"Why did the bill have to be so high?"

Levy now 18, had been accepted into thousands upon thousands of colleges, but every single one had a tuition of $3,630 or more. Her family made a $3,340 a year before all food and bills were payed. Sure, her family did have a little money left after, but that was ment for a broken car of new paint. Never for a college.

"Damn it!" she swore, cursing the world's unfairness.

Her notebook flew open, text scribbling across the page.

**No need to curse, shrimp.**

Levy glared daggers at the book, hoping that Gajeel would just shut up.

**Ya know, Shrimp, you could just go play that guy 's offering a full ride, completely free, to college to anyone who can beat him in chess.**

Levy was gone as the last word was scribbled across the page, rushing outside and into the crowd, getting a front row seat to two men playing chess.

"Checkmate." said one, his queen dropping to the farthest rank, winning the game

The other man stood up and slowly left, his head hung low.

"Who wants to play against me next?" The winner asked cockily.

"I will!" Levy said, determination in her voice.

"HA! A _girl_ beating me in chess! What a hilarious notion!" he laughed.

Gajeel watched as his charge glared flaming swords at this sexist pig. He smiled, wondering how the man would act after he got his ass kicked by said girl.

"Gihi!"

...

The board was set, with Levy playing as white and the pig as black.

The man smiled happily. This would be the easiest game ever!

Four moves later, he had lost his happy domineer.

"Checkmate!" Levy's voice rang out, her face adorned in a smile. Gajeel was laughing silently, shaking back and forth unseen in the sky.

The pig just sat there. His eyes were not sure exactly what he was seeing. He...he lost? He pulled out a check and quickly handed it to her. It was signed without a date or an amount.

"Use it for whatever college you want," he said quietly, his cockiness gone,"Just...Please don't pick an expensive one."

Levy just smiled. She already had the perfect, most expensive college picked out.

**Before you ask, yes, all of the amounts of money should be correct. Levy's parents have about the average pay of someone at the time and the college is about the correct cost. Thank you ** **! (I swear I'm not being payed to endorse them, I just found their site useful.) Anyhow, I'm going to try to post a new chapter for this story about ever other day. The other days will be dedicated to A Simple Hug. Probably. Again, If you found this chapter unpleasing or boring, tell me how I can improve! I might just rewrite it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Merry Christmas and Happy Hanukah and Merry Quanza(sorry for misspellings) and also, for those atheists out there, happy Flying Spagetti Monster Day!(Look it up.) Any how, This chapter miiiight go badly because it takes place at aa college, somewhere I won't be going for a while... But then again I've got a few tries to fix this so who knows these might end up the best chapters! Anyhow, review, read, favorite, what ever has.**

Gajeel's eyes flickered for a moment before opening wide. Shaking his head, he concentrated on the road infront of him. After all, he couldn't kill Levy before she even got to college! He glanced back at the sleeping bluenette, suurrounded by her luggage and books. He smiled as he turned back to the road, focusing on driving this stupid horseless carriage.

...

"Oi, Sleepy Shrimp, We're here! You'd better wake up!"

Levy's eyes fluttered open, her slumber interupted. She looked out the front windshield to see the beautiful college- Fairy Tail University. Her face lit up and a smile graced it.

"Go check in, Shorty, while I get the luggage."

...

A few minutes later and a few stories higher, Room 626's door was opened to reveal a two bed dorm, complete with a small fridge, a few dressers and shelves, and a radio.

The luggage was brought in and quickly unpacked thanks to Gajeel's Demon powers. Levy watched as her protector raced around the room, a stack of books a mile high balanced carefully in one arm.

"Tell me again why you need a bed," Levy said as Gajeel practically threw books onto shelves.

"I already told you," he growled, his concentration breaking for a second,"I need a bed cau-"

*Crash!*

The books toppled and buried poor Gajeel underneither them. Levy laughed as Gajeel contemplated a book burning.

**I swear I had this made last year but I forgot to upload it! OOPS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry I couldn't update. Freaking holiday and finals. Also, I swear LAST chapter was supposed to be up before Christmas, but I forgot! OOPS! Anyhow, Happy 2015!**

Levy sat, her pen flying across the page as the teacher lectured about something she could care less about.

"Blah blah blah Cleopatra blah blah blah Versus blah blah blah blah Marilyn Monroe..."

Gajeel sat beside her, watching her write as fast as Wendy, a scribe angel. Gajeel thought back to his time in Heaven before the fall. How Natsu would stupidly either mess up Lucy's missions or challenge angels way stronger than him(at the time he was not ment for battle, rather, he helped human tend to fires) every other day of the week. He remembered sitting with his family, known as the Dragon Angels. Natsu, Him, Laxus, Wendy, and hat other brother who loved his snake so much. Gajeel could never remember his name. He thought back to his father, Metalica, his uncle, Igneel, His aunt, Gardena... He missed them all terribly.

"And that is how the egg of a table appears out of the water and into the hands of a tiger!" said the obviously batty teacher,"Next week we will talk of the eye pad and its touchy screening!"

Levy's head lay upon the table, her hand twitching from writing so fast.

"College is haaaaaard,"she groaned, looking at the pile of books beside her,"If only I didn't have to carry these damned books around all thie time."

Suddenly an idea came to her. Her head slowly turned to the super strong demon beside her.

"Oh Gajeel~"

...

Gajeel mumbled in anger. He, the Demon hailing from the family of Dragon and keeper of Damned Iron, reduced to carrying some stupid books! Levy turned around, walking backwards, talking to him about this new book.

"Its so cool! The main character is forced to live with his uncle and aunt, who HATE him, and when he grows up, someone he's never met before comes and tells him he's got some really cool powers! Isn't that original?"

"Sure, Shorty, what ever you saaaaaaaaaaa-!"

Gajeel tripped, books flying from his hands, Levy fell backwards trying to avoid the incoming demon, landing on her back. Gajeel's hands kept him from falling on top of her, his face inches away from hers.

Levy blushed heavily, looking away, as Gajeel apologized again and again.

'I swear on Satan's horns, I didn't mean to fall!"

"Shut up..."Levy whispered, her lips closing the distance between them and Gajeel's. But just before her rosy ones touched Gajeel's metalic ones, a voice rang out.

"Hey! Look! Those two have cooties!"

The duo looked at the idiot like a deer in headlights. Cooties? No one really believes in those...right?

"OMG You're right!" a girl yelled.

"Everyone, run!" Another screamed.

An with that, the student body made of rich kids ran for the hills.

**Because who doesn't like stupid rich kids? Anyhow, Merry 2015! Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow I havents updated in forever! Since Last year! Oh wait never mind. Jan 2. Huh. Anyhow, enjoy the following filler chapter! ya!**

Levy sat, a book in hand, memorizing the contents of the page for the upcoming exams. Gajeel lay upon his bed, bored.

He glanced at Levy, thinking.

"Hey Shrimp," he said,"Do you wanna do something besides look at that dumb book?"

Levy responded quickily.

"I have exams. Can't do anything. Must study."

"Levy," Gajeel said,"You have a demon who literally knows everything. EVERYTHING. You say the word and those exams are passed! Plus, who would ever want to just sit and stare at paper for hours on end when you could go to a party or something!"

Levy considered this. She could cheat and hang out with Gajeel-a magical demon who could grant her any desire, or she could sit around and play fair, possibly fail the exam, and not hang out with the magic demon.

"Well then, Gajeel, what do you want to do?"

...

The word drunk didn't even begin to describe Levy.

"Ya know, urrrrrrr a nice guy, Gaje*hic!*el," she slurred.

"Thanks?"

"Specially for a de*hic!*mon!"

Gajeel rolled his eyes. This drunk shrimp was no fun."

"And thats why I like you!"

Gajeel raised an eyebrow.

"As a...?"

The demon was cut off as the bluenette sloppily kissed him on the lips. Gajeel fell backwards onto the floor, Levy coming with him.

"We need to take you home."

Gajeel snorted. Him, a demon, being the voice of reason? How strange.

Gajeel picked up the small giggling drunk girl and carried her back to the dorm.

She clung to him, wanting the world to stop spinning.

He tried to put her in her bed, but she just kept on clinging.

"...clingy bitch..."

He would use his powers... but the risk of her seeing him was too high. Stupid Fanfiction rules or not, they were still rules. Rules with punishments. So Gjaeel simply layed down in her bed with her, hoping to sneak off when whe went to dream land. Too bad he fell asleep first.

...

When Levy awoke, she knew two things.

One: Her head feels like someone had hit it with a hammer.

Two: Gajeel was in her bed.

What the hell had happened last night?

**Okay! Finally! After writing this twice and fixing all the stupid mistakes, I'm finally done! Adios!**


	8. Chapter 8

Gajeel sat silently, awake in the same bed his charge and he had slept in. The bluenette sat upon the floor, wondering if she should be worried.

"Gajeel?" she asked in a small voice,"What happened last night?"

Gajeel, not wanting to be hit, pretended to keep sleeping, not answering her question.

This was apparently not the correct move.

Levy had left and returned with two ice cubes. Giggling like a school girl, she put them on the demon's neck.

Gajeel's eyes shot open- his mouth soon followed, sending out a string of curses left and right.

When he finally calmed down, he glared at the girl.

"The F*ck you want, Shrimp?"

"What happened last night?" she asked sweetly.

_If I didn't know better I'd say she was an angel. But after that incident...t_hought Gajeel.

"You said you liked me and kissed me full on the lips."

Levy's jaw dropped like an anvil.

Gajeel looked back at the girl who was trying to process the information.

He sat for twenty minutes, just staring at her as she stared at him.

You could cut the tension in the air with a spoon.

"I...kissed you? And said I liked you? As what?"

"That's what I asked! But you kissed me and didn't say anything else!"

Levy blushed, not sure what to say.

"I...I have to get to class..."she stuttered, getting up and gathering her books.

Gajeel decided to stay, figuring she needed to figure out what she had done last night.

"I'm gonna go back to sleep. Holler if you need me!" He said with a yawn, falling back upon Levy's bed, hitting the hay instantly.

Levy left the dorm, feeling really weird. How could she explain this to Gajeel?

"Hello,_ girl._"

Levy looked up. There stood the pig who had payed for her college tuition.

"You burnt quite a hole in my pocket, you know?"

Levy gulped. Other men stood behind the swine, guns, gas, and matches in hand.

_"So I'm going to burn you."_

**A cliff hanger? Since when? So ya, I wrote a cliff hanger. Took me forF*cking ever to get to this part(and guess what, I lost my original set of rules punishments for this story when my Ipad jumped off a desk. (RIP Sept 2014-Jan 2015) He just couldn't take the strain of all those gigabytes. Bless his poor soul.**

**ANYHOW! I MIGHT NOT UPDATE FOR A WHILE! I missed ONE day of highschool and it will take me WEEKS to recover. Plus I have to get my new Ipad connected to the school's weird WIFI so this can ONLY end well.(Ya right!) So wish me luck.**


	9. Chapter 9

When Gajeel awoke, he knew something wasn't right.

He could feel it.

He ran downstairs, looking for Levy. She only left a few minutes ago. She'ss perfectly safe, right?

The group of boys surrounding the screaming fire might say other wise.

correction.

The screaming surrounded by corpses might say otherwise.

Gajeel's powers made quick work of the fire that was burning up Levy's skin, clothes, and hair, revealing the burnt body of Levy McGarden.

"Levy...I'm so sorry..."

"It's okay," Levy said, crying from the pain,"We can just see eachother in heaven right?"

"Right Shrimp..."Gajeel said, tears streaming down his face,"we can..."

He held her as her breate caught, her heart stopping.

Gajeel sat next to her for a few more seconds before teleporting straight to God himself.

...

*WOOP!*

Marakrov blinked as the Iron Demon appeared in front of him.

He smiled. Gajeel frowned.

"I know what you want."

"..."

"But I wonder...do you really love her?"

"OF COURSE!"

"Would you give up everything?"

"YES!"

"What about your powers?"

"YE-" his voice stopped. Would he really give them up? To save this girl and bring her back to the life she was cheated out of?

"I would be turned human, around her age?"

"Yes."

"I would still look and act the same?"

"Yes."

"And I could talk to her, and love her, and marry her?"

"Anything a human can do, you would be able to do."

"And she willcome back exactly as she was before she was attacked?"

"Yes.. Now would you give up your dmaned powers or not?"

"Yes."

Marakrov looked over at his guard, Erza.

"Tell Jose that he just lost a demon to love! And make it snappy!"

"Yes si-"

"Of course if you stayed a while to go out with Jellal or something, I definately wouldn't notice."

Erza went scarlet, smiling.

"Yes sir..."

"Now Gajeel. Are you sure?"

"HELL YA!"

"Then I hope you have a good time on Earth with Levy. You exit is to the left."

"Thanks God. You are the best!"

Gajeel ran through the doors to his new life, Levy standing at the end of the passage.

"I know..."He whispered,"I know..."

**Had to write this twice now. Took forever. Also, I will finish the story. With an epilouge. And for those who liked the whole Natsu and Lucy thing, I'll get to that. And I'll get to more, like the history of what happened through certain character's eyes, stuff like that. Anyhow, Read and Review! Adios!**


End file.
